warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Starflight897/EchoClan
This is a FanClan by Starflight897, paws off! ___TOC__ Appearance EchoClan cats are thin and lithe, like WindClan cats. They can have any color of pelt, although usually shades of gray, not black. They often have blue, green, or gold eyes, and due to a founder having heterochromia, the gene has spread to about a sixth of the Clan. EchoClan cats typically have short fur, although long fur isn’t unheard of. Tortoise shells are not as rare as they are in other Clans, being about as commit as ginger cats. Ginger cats become much less common instead. Personalities EchoClan cats are some of the friendliest. They accept loners more often than the other Clans, rivaling ThunderClan. They do not accept kittypets though, unless the kitty pet has proven themselves in one way or another. EchoClan cats are typically also even-tempered, preferring not to fight. Abilities EchoClan cats are known for their senses. They have above average hearing and slightly above average senses of smell and sight. They are founded by ThunderClan and SkyClan cats, so they are decent at tree climbing and stalking. Territory EchoClan territory starts on the other side of the Moonpool. Shortly after the Moonpool, a small cliff looks like a paw scooped away the rock, leaving a overhang sheltering the EchoClan camp. EchoClan territory is a lot like ThunderClan’s, with SkyClan-like territory on the half further away from the Moonpool. A stream runs across the border of EchoClan territory over and into the Moonpool. EchoClan shares borders with ThunderClan and WindClan, as their territory is shaped somewhat like a “L”, with the corner going south between the WindClan and ThunderClan territories. Camp EchoClan’s camp is a sphere, a third of it under a rocky overhang. The leader’s den is on a ledge where non-SkyClan or EchoClan cats would have a hard time reaching it, although it is not as high as the SkyClan dens from the gorge are. The den has a ledge right outside of it, the ledge the leader stands on to call the Clan together. The warrior’s den is below it, a fox-length above the ground, with a small ledge from which the deputy can keep an eye on the camp. The medicine den is to the right of the warrior’s den, behind a small boulder that shelters a small spring. The apprentice’s den is on the left of the camp, in a ancient fox den below a tree. The nursery is inside a tree beside the apprentice’s den, the tree hollowed out by the claws of the EchoClan cats. Founding EchoClan was founded by Echomist of ThunderClan. Echomist was from ThunderClan, born moons after SkyClan was kicked out. As a apprentice, Echopaw learned about how the Clans kicked out SkyClan and believed this was wrong. In a fury, she left ThunderClan, convincing her brother, Lightpaw, and best friend, Featherpaw, to leave with her. She went searching for SkyClan, finding traces of fur or leftover scent. Eventually, she found them in the gorge. She was taken in by them, along with Lightpaw and Featherpaw, and she became a warrior of SkyClan, Echomist. Two moons later, soon after becoming a warrior, rats begun attacking. SkyClan fell under the onslaught, the majority of them scattering to become kittypets. The remainder lived in the Twolegplace nearby, Echomist, Lightfoot, and Featherfall, not to mention Featherfall and Lightfoot’s kits, among them. Echomist came up with the idea of going back to the other Clans. She convinced five of the SkyClan cats to with her, as well as Lightfoot, Featherfall, and their kits, now apprentice-age. The group of cats traveled back to the Clan territory, only to discover the Clans gone. They explored further and found a barn with four cats in it. Echomist eavesdropped and discovered that two of them were from Clans, one named Graystripe and one named Ravenpaw. When Ravenpaw told Graystripe the way to the Clans, Echomist immediately got her cats and started off towards the lake. Later, at the lake, Echomist discovered the other Clans there. The leaders welcomed them, once they explained who they were. They were insistent on not giving up their territory though, and Echomist had to settle her cats, who she now thought of as her Clan, on the other side of the Moonpool. Category: Content (Starflight897) Category:Blog posts